Wszystko o Warszawie:Zaplecze
Witamy w ''Portalu Komunikacyjnym'' To bardzo przyjemne miejsce na rozmowy i tym podobne pierdółki. Najpilniejsze rzeczy... ...do zrobienia – jest coś takiego? :) A tak BTW – czy jest sens opisywać każdą linię autobusową i tramwajową? To się w miarę często zmienia, a aktualne info zawsze jest na stronie ZTM. Może lepiej zacząć opisywać ulice (krótka historia, przebieg i ew. geneza nazwy)? No a przede wszystkim to brak artykułów o dzielnicach – w wolnej chwili postaram się coś z tym zrobić. Telefon 19:12, 15 cze 2006 (UTC) :Jak mamy robić o Warszawie to wszystko :). Zmiany nie są niespodziewane, wystarczy raz dziennie wskoczyć na sekundkę na stronę ztm aby sp;rawdzić czy nic sie nie zmienilo :) Mikiapole3 19:21, 15 cze 2006 (UTC) ::No dobrze, ale w jakim celu? Żeby dublować stronę ZTM-u, i to zawsze z pewnym opóźnieniem? Jak już będą hasła o dzielnicach, ważniejszych ulicach i zabytkach, to można się bawić w tworzenie artykułów o liniach. Telefon 20:31, 15 cze 2006 (UTC) :::No to zabierajmy się za ulice, budynki i przystanki. Linie będą później... Mikiapole3 20:34, 15 cze 2006 (UTC) ::::Ulice i budynki - OK, to jasne. Ale po co przystanki? Jest ich kilka tysięcy. Telefon 23:13, 15 cze 2006 (UTC) :::::Budynków i ulic tez jest kilka tysięcy, a jednak je robimy. Mikiapole3 09:19, 16 cze 2006 (UTC) Zaklepuję sobie na razie linie tramwajowe. Mikiapole3 16:05, 16 cze 2006 (UTC) ::A ja zajme się tym, czym się zajmuję, czyli wszystkiego po trochu :P A, poza tym, zrobimy informacje o każdej linii. Mikiapole3 wpadł na dobry pomysł z historią linii. Wyjaśniając dalej - tak, robimy każdy przystanek, każdą ulicę i wszystko, co nam się nawinie. HANI.MDTM 19:18, 16 cze 2006 (UTC) Oczywiście :). W końcu to jest wiki o Warszawie. No ale nie zapomnijmy o Pałacu Kultury, parlamencie czy Zamku Królewskim, bo sobie inni pomyślą, że my tu jakieś jaja odwalamy :) Mikiapole3 07:48, 17 cze 2006 (UTC) Brak obrazka Identyczny problem swego czasu był na Nonsensopedii - nie ma obrazka GNU Free Documentation License. Powinien być tutaj: http://warszawa.wikia.com/skins2/common/images/gnu-fdl.png ale tam go nie ma. Da się go jakoś tam wgrać? Można z Nonsenso ściągnąć... Telefon 20:11, 18 cze 2006 (UTC) Nazewnictwo artykułów To jest Wikia o Warszawie... ...więc proponuję ograniczyć do minimum używanie przymiotnika warszawski (we wszystkich liczbach i rodzajach) w nazwach artykułów. Linie to nie pojazdy Autobusy warszawskie przemianować na Linie autobusowe, analogicznie z tramwajami. (Autobusy warszawskie to Ikarus, Neoplan, Jelcz i Solaris.) Telefon 20:16, 18 cze 2006 (UTC) :Nie chcę sam tego robić, bo może ktoś ma jakąś koncepcję, o której nie wiem. Telefon 20:17, 18 cze 2006 (UTC) Nazwy obiektów To też nie jest takie proste. Trzeba znaleźć jakąś spójną koncepcję na te dookreślenia w nawiasach, bo np. nazwa Górczewska (Osiedle, przystanek) to jest, delikatnie mówiąc, taka sobie. „Przystanek” tak naprawdę nie pasuje do niczego, bo przecież odnosi się do zespołu przystankowego (i ew. pętli). A co z kinami? Robimy Kino Muranów czy Muranów (kino), Muranów (przystanek czy tam zespół przystankowy)'' i Muranów (część miasta, ew. osiedle, ew. poddzielnica, ew. rejon)? Telefon 20:27, 18 cze 2006 (UTC) :Proponuję, żeby rzeczywiście było tak: ''Muranów (kino), Muranów (dzielnica) i Muranów (przystanek). HANI.MDTM 06:38, 19 cze 2006 (UTC) Pozwolę się wtrącić, ale warto byłoby stworzyć przekierowania i disamibig przy takich artykułach aby np. Kino Muranów przekierowywało do Muranów (kino) itp. Mikiapole3 07:28, 19 cze 2006 (UTC) Właściewie, to przekierowanie istnieje. HANI.MDTM 08:10, 19 cze 2006 (UTC) Muranów (dzielnica) Prostestuję przeciwniko takiemu nazywaniu artykułów. Muranów nie jest dzielnicą - dzielnica to Śródmieście, Wola, Ochota, Białołęka itp. Muranów może być co najwyżej osiedlem - ta nazwa pasuje dużo lepiej. Razi mnie też nazywanie Muranowa i Nowolipek "sub-dzielnicami" - będe usilnie forsował nazwę osiedle. Mikiapole3 13:50, 19 cze 2006 (UTC) :Dokładnie, dzielnica nie może być. Wg MSI nazywa się to obszar i chyba jest to nieco lepsza nazwa, niż osiedle. Telefon 15:13, 19 cze 2006 (UTC) ::Ja proponuję jedynie w nazwie artykułu zostawić dzielnicę, a w samym arcie zaznaczyć, że jest to tak zwana sub-dzielnica. Zrobiłem to w przypadku Muranowa i Nowolipek. HANI.MDTM 15:48, 19 cze 2006 (UTC) :::Obszar tez może być, ale jakoś lepiej pasuje mi osiedle. Mikiapole3 17:03, 19 cze 2006 (UTC) :::Jeżeli już, to subdzielnica (zobacz Słownik PWN) Telefon 19:36, 19 cze 2006 (UTC) ::::Aha, ta subdzielnica tak czy inaczej mi nie leży. Rejon, osiedle albo obszar o wiele lepiej pasują. Telefon 19:42, 19 cze 2006 (UTC) :::::Jak już to może poddzielnica, żeby było bardziej po polsku. Ale i tak preferuję osiedle, potem rejon i obszarMikiapole3 20:06, 19 cze 2006 (UTC) ::::::Osiedle to troszkę co innego. Na Powiślu jest kilka osiedli. A takie osiedle Za Żelazną Bramą leży w dwóch dzielnicach :-D No to zostają rejon, obszar i poddzielnica (ale ta ostatnia kojarzy się z jakąś podzielnicą...) Telefon 20:27, 19 cze 2006 (UTC) :::::::Muranów tez leży w dwóch dzielnicach, a podział na Muranów i Nowolipki jest sztuczny. Tak przynajmniej uważają wsdzyscy mieszkańcy Muranowa zarówno z WOli jak i ze Śródmieście. Ja bym się skłaniał do osiedla, ewq. obszaru (skoro ZDM tak sądzi) Mikiapole3 20:40, 19 cze 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Przepraszam bardzo, ja mieszkam na Nowolipkach i uważam, że Muranów się tu chamsko wpierdala :) HANI.MDTM 20:48, 19 cze 2006 (UTC) :::::::::A nie mówiłem, że jest problem? :) Ale tak czy inaczej trzeba przyjąć jakieś spójne nazewnictwo, żeby nie robić tzw. bajzlu. Telefon 23:03, 19 cze 2006 (UTC) Muranów raz jeszcze Po ponad godzinnym śledztwie z Telefonem odrzuciliśmy możliwości, jakoby Muranów był wyłącznie: dzielnicą, osiedlem i obszarem. Dzielnicą nie jest, ponieważ dzielnicą jest Śródmieście, w którego skład wchodzi Muranów. Osiedlem nie jest, bo osiedlem jest osiedle Muranów, a nie obszar historyczny Muranów. Obszar historyczny jest nieco większy od osiedla, które posiada granice administracyjne, a obszar nie posiada ich ściśle. Muranów nie jest też obszarem w proponowanym wcześniej znaczeniu, bo obszar w ogóle nie jest nazwą systematyczną, a nazwą przyjętą przez MSI, czyli Miejski System Informacji, który powstał stosunkowo niedawno. Trudno przyjmować, żeby na tę okoliczność ponad trzystuletni Muranów miał zmienić swój status. Na stronie MSI obszar jest równoznaczny tak samo z dzielnicą, osiedlem i placem. Stanęliśmy na tym, że Muranów o największej powierzchni jest obszarem historycznym, w którego skład wchodzą Nowolipki. Pozostaje pytanie jak to w takim razie podzielić? Można po prostu zrobić disambig pod hasłem Muranów, i dać tam Muranów (osiedle), Muranów (obszar historyczny), Muranów (rejon dzielnicy Śródmieście) i Muranów (kino). Albo to wszystko opisać w haśle Muranów przy jednoczesnym wykazaniu różnic w zastosowaniu nazwy Muranów (wyłączając z tego kino). Jeśli chodzi o podział na Muranów i Nowolipki, to autorem tej informacji w Wikipedii jest Mikiapole. Wobec trzech rozbieżnych, ale pokrywających się częściowo zjawisk o nazwie Muranów, nie sądzę, żeby można Muranowem nazywać tylko jego część w Śródmieściu, a tego dotyczy hasło w Wikipedii. Szoferka 01:19, 20 cze 2006 (UTC) Nikt jednak nie zaprzeczył tej informacji, że Muranów to całość leżąca na Woli i w Śródmieściu. Wg. mnie Muranów to tylko i wyłącznie ten obszar Mikiapole3 08:06, 20 cze 2006 (UTC) Wpadłem na taki pomysł. TO może nie robić żadnego Muranów (dzielnica), (osiedle) itd. tylko zrobić po prostu Muranów (podobnie z innymi tego typu obszarami) i tam opisać wszystkie mozliwości: muranów jako osiedle, obszar itd. Ułatwi to z pewnością szukanie Mikiapole3 13:02, 20 cze 2006 (UTC) To papa? Hani trochę na szybko dał mi uprawnienia, no a teraz się okazuje, że w ogóle mnie tu nie ma. I pewnie nie będzie, bo Warszawa to nie moja broszka. Ja już właściwie umiem grzebać w MediaWiki, a teraz we trzech, a beze mnie, macie świetną szansę, żeby też się nauczyć. Zasada jest dość prosta: jeśli znajdujecie komunikat, który powinien brzmieć inaczej, odpalacie stronę Specjalna:Allmessages, znajdujecie wyszukiwarką w przeglądarce odpowiedni tekst i dostosowujecie. Szybkie pytanie: nikt nie ma nic przeciwko, żebym poprosiła o odebranie tu uprawnień i zostawiła tę Wikię waszej trójce do rozporządzania? Szoferka 04:29, 26 cze 2006 (UTC) Ja generalnie nie ma nic przeciwko, ale nie wiem jak cóś długo nie pojawiająca się reszta... Mikiapole3 10:32, 26 cze 2006 (UTC) :Hani ma zajęcia, Telefon ma zajęcia. To najwyżej dacie mi jeszcze raz, jak będzie potrzeba, a jutro poproszę o desysopa. Szoferka 12:27, 26 cze 2006 (UTC) ::Proszę bardzo, Szoferko, no problem :) HANI.MDTM 06:49, 27 cze 2006 (UTC) Kategoria:Meta